


What Makes You Different

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Series: Dark One!Belle [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Dark One Belle (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Written forA Monthly Rumbelling: April.Set a year after the events ofFull Circle. Rumplestiltskin and Belle have finally admitted their love for one another but the emotional bond is only half the story. For who could ever learn todesirea beast?





	What Makes You Different

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Did you just … finish?"

“Rumplestiltskin, I ... I love you,” Belle stated firmly, disbelief mixed with absolute certainty.

“And I love you,” Rumplestiltskin returned fiercely.

For a moment they just stared at one another. The words now exchanged were so momentous that they didn’t know what to do next. It had been nearly a year since the aborted true loves kiss; nearly a year since Belle had thrown him in the dungeons in a panic, nearly a year since he’d refused to leave her with a gentle reminder that he’d promised forever. Back then he hadn’t known true love even existed, let alone that they’d been blessed to share it.

What he had known then, was that he loved Belle, but he couldn’t believe that she could love him. He was the town coward, the spinner who’d had to sell himself into slavery to give his boy his best chance. He was scrawny, and crippled, there was nothing loveable about him. Whereas Belle had power as the Dark One, and incredible strength having fought the darkness alone for so long. Her appearance might be unusual but her true beauty still shone through. It had shocked him when he’d realized that Belle felt as he did, thinking there was nothing loveable about her but that _he_ was somehow worthy of it.

That was why he hadn’t said the words, he’d just stayed with her and been patient, waiting until she was ready. It had taken nearly a year but finally they’d admitted what they both had felt for a long time - that they loved one another.

“Oh Belle,” Rumplestiltskin breathed, breaking the silence.

He took a step forward, halving the distance between them and reached up to cup her face. The last time he’d kissed her, magic had sparked, true loves kiss trying to break the curse of the dark one. He hadn’t intended that, he hadn’t even known that was possible, and he didn’t want to break Belle’s curse if she didn’t wish it. He’d fallen in love with her as the Dark One, and he couldn’t possibly love her anymore than he already did.

“Can I kiss you?” Rumplestiltskin asked, putting a voice to his fears.

Belle flicked her hand, magic flowing over her, turning her greenish golden skin to normal human pink. Her shadowed dark eyes transformed into their brilliant blue, and the tight bun loosened, her chestnut curls cascading down her back.

“I’ve taken precautions,” Belle said awkwardly, taking a step to close the distance between them.

They were close enough now that Rumplestiltskin could feel the puffs of her breath but this was all wrong, this wasn’t right, not like this. “You don’t have to hide,” Rumplestiltskin whispered. “It’s your choice but I love you whatever form you take ...”

Belle snorted. “You can’t possibly desire a monster.”

“You’re _not_ a monster and I fell in love with you in that guise,” Rumplestiltskin reminded her. “If you can desire a crippled, weak, cowardly ...”

“Stop it,” Belle hissed, interrupting him, magic flowing over her once more, returning her to the form Rumplestiltskin was most familiar with. “I think you’re very handsome.”

Rumplestiltskin scoffed instinctively and Belle’s mouth set in a stubborn line. The next thing he knew she had waved her hand, crimson smoke engulfing them both and transporting them to her bed chamber. Rumplestiltskin’s eyes widened, the large four poster bed now seeming impossibly large, a dominating presence whispering of possibilities. He hadn’t lain with a woman in years, Milah had been too disgusted by him after his return from war to permit his touch, and there hadn’t been anyone else. Who would accept such attentions from the crippled town coward?

“Belle we don’t ... it’s ... not to rush things,” Rumplestiltskin stammered, feeling himself flush with embarrassment.

“You won’t be my first,” Belle said diffidently. “After some time I realized there was little point in holding onto the restrictions of who I’d been and I was ... curious.”

Rumplestiltskin felt his lips curl with fond amusement. That was the Belle he knew and loved, and he could just picture it, her boundless pursuit of knowledge knowing no boundaries. It didn’t help his nerves because what if he didn’t measure up? Although, if he had been her first, then he would have worried about that as well. No matter their history, this was their first time _together_ , and he didn’t want to disappoint her. He’d never been a good lover, Milah had always let him know his shortcomings in that area.

“I thought ... we have the emotions, so it’s just the physical acceptance,” Belle continued, trying to keep her tone neutral but Rumplestiltskin could hear the vulnerability she was trying to hide.

It was a fear he shared but somehow knowing that Belle was self-conscious helped. She had always made him brave. He propped his staff up against the wall and in one movement, pulled his shirt over his head. Belle’s eyes widened, her hand darting up to stroke his chest.

“So smooth,” Belle murmured.

Rumplestiltskin blanched. “Not very manly I’ve been told.”

“Oh no.” Belle shook her head. “This is much better.”

“Your turn?” Rumplestiltskin whispered, taking courage from her obvious approval.

Belle’s tongue darted out to wet her lips and she waved her hand. Rumplestiltskin blinked as the smoke cleared, finding that they were now laying on the bed, the heavy covers shielding them from view. He shifted, feeling the rich cloth move against his skin. He was as naked as the day he was born and he swallowed, his mouth drying as he suspected that Belle was the same. If he reached out a hand then he would be able to touch her. Rumplestiltskin turned onto his side, Belle mirroring him, her eyes usually so filled with power were now filled with trepidation.

He cupped her cheek again and pressed his lips to hers. They needed to start small, to ease them _both_ into this. He’d loved her for over a year, and he wanted her desperately, but it had been a long time and they both had the power to destroy one another if they were careless. Belle didn’t believe, and he wanted her to know how special she was, and how much he admired her. As they kissed he unconsciously inched closer and then Belle’s mouth opened and his tongue dipped inside to taste her. Belle moaned softly and the sound went straight to his cock.

Rumplestiltskin gasped and pulled back. Belle made a murmur of protest and followed. He tensed, feeling her skin slide against his, as their legs tangled together. Then her felt her breasts press against his chest, the nipples scraping and he whimpered. Belle said that she wanted this but he was still half expecting a slap, or annoyance at his clumsy ministrations. However, all the self-doubt in the world couldn’t keep him from moving his hands up to cup her breasts.

Belle’s skin was mottled, greenish gold which shimmered in certain lights, but while it appeared textured almost like scales, it felt smooth and soft. He squeezed lightly, petrified of hurting her, and Belle shifted again, straddling his thigh and he choked as her knee pressed against his cock. Rumplestiltskin grimaced with shame, that he was so hard when they’d barely begun, but Belle just beamed at him.

“You really want me? Even like this?” Belle murmured in disbelief.

Before he could respond she leant down and captured his lips again, this time sliding her tongue into his mouth. His hands roamed, stroking her sides, cupping her arse, returning to her breasts to squeeze and pinch. There was so much soft flesh, and Belle writhed against him, moaning and growling at everything he did. She pressed against him, not just welcoming his touch but demanding it. Rumplestiltskin’s eyes rolled back, the fleeting pressure against his cock as Belle moved felt so good - _she_ felt so good.

He’d barely been touched with kindness in years, let alone anything more. Rumplestiltskin growled, desperately trying to hold onto his splintered thoughts. He wanted this to be good for Belle, he wanted her to feel just as good as he did, or preferably better than he did. Belle rocked against him and suddenly he became aware of a slick wetness on his thigh. Rumplestiltskin bit his tongue, his cock surging and pulsing, as he came hard at the realization Belle was wet and rubbing against him, seeking her own pleasure. Rumplestiltskin panted for breath, his nose buried in Belle’s neck as their movements stilled.

“Did you just .... finish?” Belle whispered.

Rumplestiltskin’s blood froze in horror, as his pleasure-addled mind started working again. “I’m ... I’m so, so sorry,” he stammered. “You’re just so incredible and I ...”

“Shhh,” Belle interrupted. “Don’t apologize, don’t ever apologize,” she said fiercely, pressing her lips against his for a bruising kiss. “You don’t know what that means to me.”

She sat up, the covers falling back and Rumplestiltskin’s eyes widened as he saw her naked for the first time. He swallowed, she was perfection, where others would see unnatural skin and scales he just saw the woman he loved.

“I love you,” Rumplestiltskin said, suddenly needing to say it, needing Belle to hear it. “I love you so much.”

Belle waved her hand, the little flourish he’d come to know so well and Rumplestiltskin’s jaw dropped. He looked down at himself, at his cock which had been spent and was now once again at full aching hardness. Belle wrapped her hand round it and he clenched his eyes shut, the feeling was indescribable.

“You ... you might need to use some more magic,” Rumplestiltskin gasped. “It’s been so long.”

He felt her shift and then there was heat, and slick wetness against the head of his cock. Rumplestiltskin forced his eyes open, staring in wonder as Belle sank down onto him, taking him deep inside. She bit her lip, pleasure etched on her features. He took a deep breath, his hands scrabbling against the bedsheet for a moment, before moving to curl round her thighs. Then Belle moved and Rumplestiltskin heard himself let out an inarticulate shout, if he’d thought being buried inside her was heaven, that was nothing compared to Belle pulling herself up and riding him. He groaned and Belle smirked wickedly.

She rolled her hips and he felt his fingers dig into her. “Sorry,” he managed.

Desperately he tried to focus on anything else but how good it felt, he curled his toes and flexed his muscles, and moved his hand down to where they were joined. Belle moaned, and whimpered, her hips moving in needy jerks and losing their rhythm when he touched her. She ground her hips down against his and he felt her flutter around him, her head snapping back as she screamed. His hips bucked and pure ecstasy claimed him again, this time coming deep inside her.

Belle rolled off him and he reached for her, bonelessly pulling her against him, so her head was pillowed against his shoulder. They were sticky, their mixed fluids cooling against their skin, but he didn’t want to let her go even for the second it would take to reach for the blanket. Fortunately, he didn’t have to, because with a twitch of her hand, magic cleaned them up and had the blanket laying over them once again. Belle always said magic came with a price but Rumplestiltskin supposed such small magiks probably didn’t cost much, and whatever the price was he would gladly pay it.

“That was ... you ...” Rumplestiltskin struggled.

“We’re definitely doing that again,” Belle answered drowsily.

Rumplestiltskin felt himself smile so wide his face ached. If Belle wanted a repeat performance then he couldn’t have disgraced himself too badly. It was certainly the best encounter he’d ever had but then he supposed when you had love, everything else sort of followed. He loved Belle, and due to some miracle Belle loved him. So long as they had love, they’d work out whatever came their way. They had the emotional bond and now they had the physical one as well.

The next big question in his mind was whether Belle would consent to a bonding, he would love to be able to call her his wife, and for her to call him her husband. They had true love, and the commitment in their hearts, so whether they bonded with a ceremony or not, he already felt that connection. He just hoped, and wanted to know for certain, that Belle felt the same. Rumplestiltskin dropped a kiss onto Belle’s head. He rather thought a bonding would be the last missing piece to their happy ending.


End file.
